Reset
by Bookman Old Style
Summary: After a year of living in the Underground, Aria the fallen human frees the monsters, successfully relieving Asriel's unsettled hatred. Aria lives with the ones they love and everything is right for once. But when they save and go to continue down through life, they wake up back upon their first bed of Golden Flowers.
1. Acknowledgements

**Reset**

 **By Aria**

 **For Toby**

 **And Sans, Papyrus, Temmie, Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Undyne, and Alphys.**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Do you need anything else, my child?"

Aria stepped into the pale orange room, their footsteps soft thumps on the plush carpet. Aria was smiling wide, the fabric of their large blue sweater glowing with a gentle intensity from the setting sun's light. They just couldn't believe it. A whole year in the Underground and now they're back on top –but with the ones they loved. Living with Papyrus, Sans, and Toriel, with constant visits from Undyne and Alphys, was sure to be so much better than when Aria had first been in the Overworld. Aria turned back to the monster queen, who resembled a fluffy, fanged white goat with paws. Toriel's ears lay on her shoulders, and her rich brown eyes reflected the sun. Her dress robes were woven with purple and white silk and the Delta Rune encircled her chest in a heart.

"No, Toriel. This…this is perfect," Aria said, walking back to Toriel and hugging her tightly. She still smelled like butterscotch-cinnamon pie. "Thank you so much."

"I would do anything for you, Aria," she murmured, holding Aria close to her. She kissed Aria's dark, messy hair and then turned out the light before exiting the human's room. Aria sighed and shuffled to their bed. It had been a very long day. Defeating Asriel and forgiving his sins and learning about Chara had been so hard. Even though Aria was able to resist dying against the lost prince, it didn't mean that it still hurt and exhausted them. As soon as they nestled beneath the blankets of their new bed, a small rectangular screen blipped into view.

 **Aria-LV1-8789:24-The End**

 ***SAVE COMPLETE***

Aria soon closed their eyes and let their body lose its weight. This always happened when they saved and then went to sleep. A weightlessness that reverberated with the pulse of Aria's Soul. Their body released its faintest of tension and Aria sighed. It felt good to rest again.

After a long time, Aria's body suddenly jerked and their body exploded with pain. It felt as if every one of their bones had been crumbled to fine powder. They could taste blood on their tongue and it was difficult to open their eyes. But when that feat was possible, it was too bright to see. As Aria's gaze adjusted, they could see a small hole in the dark ceiling, the sun's golden beams hugging the stalactites that cornered the opening. Birds sang from above, their calls barely reaching Aria's ears. They blinked up at the tiny patch of sky, their body beginning to tremble.

 _No…._

Aria sat up as quickly as they could, groaning as their back quietly snapped into its proper place. This couldn't be happening. They couldn't be back down here. They promised…!

Aria was back in the Underground, upon their first bed of Golden Flowers. The timeline had been reset.

 _"Good morning Aria."_

Aria froze. That hadn't happened the first time….

 _"Welcome to the Underground."_ The voice paused as Aria got to their feet. They were shivering and trying to hold back their tears. _"Don't look so upset. Surely you knew the consequences of being a hero, am I correct?"_

"Where's Toriel?" Aria choked out, blood dripping off their tongue. The disembodied voice went dead silent. Aria stiffened. " _Where is she_?!"

 _"The outcome of saving them all, of befriending them, were far too drastic for you to understand, I presume."_ Aria bit back another scream into the darkness. _"Just because you love someone, just because you care about them, does not mean that they are incapable of getting hurt. You, of all the Fallen Humans, should have known this. Did you know your capabilities of being the Embodiment of Determination?_ So _many possibilities you could've explored."_ Aria's fists clenched and they could feel their fingernails digging hard into their palms.

"I said, where is Toriel?!" they yelled. Aria didn't want to leave their circle of sunlight. It was the closest thing that comforted them right now. "Answer me!"

 _"The monster queen is alive,"_ the voice said slowly and casually. _"But she is not the monster who you know. Oh, no, no, no. She is much, much less than who you remember."_ Aria began to feel warm blood seep from their hands. They unclenched their fists slightly to see the thin gouges from their nails.

 _"All of your friends are no more, unfortunately for you. Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus…"_ Aria could hear the sneer in the voice's words. _"Sans."_ Soft steps began to echo out around the cave, the darkness shifting and churning like smoke. Aria slunk back onto the flowers, away from the edges of shadows on sunlight, and strained their eyes to try to see the speaker.

 _"Your past deeds will not equal to this new, grand future. Your wasteful potential will not be excreted through_ friendship _or_ kindness _. It will embrace itself as the Embodiment of Determination."_ The steps grew closer and two, cold red eyes gleamed from the darkness, along with a vacant and white smile. Slightly jagged teeth were enclosed to make such a frightening grin. The speaker stepped forward, their hands behind their back in a rather relaxed way. Aria blinked, tears streaking their way down Aria's face. It was a human…but they'd never seen them before. Their sweater though…it resembled Asriel's in a way –only their sweater had one thick yellow stripe across the stomach of their oversized green sweater. Their skin was deathly pale but their cheeks were strangely rosy and warm. Brown hair stayed in a shaggy mess on their head, ending before it touched their shoulders.

 _"None of them will remember you,"_ they said in their savage voice. Aria could see blood seeping from their eyes. Half of the child's face was shadowed in darkness, only their red pupil visible from the depths. _"You will not end with those beasts. You'll be accompanied by me: Chara Mako._ I _am your new friend. Your new self."_ Chara also wore small brown shorts and they were barefoot just like Aria. The differences between the two were rather minor in Aria's perspective.

Chara's smile grew, revealing the end of their teeth. _"Oh you poor soul. You have no idea who I am, do you? How sad. How **disappointing**. I'm quite offended really. You seriously have no clue? Not even a guess?"_ Aria blinked at them again, taking one more step back, now in the full light of the sun. Chara however stayed on the edge of the golden rays, the shadows fanning out from behind them like gusts of wind from large wings. Aria didn't know…maybe they heard Asriel mention something about a human when he'd died….

 _"Didn't that old goat teach you anything?"_ Chara sneered, their arms falling to their sides. Aria could see that their fists were loosely clenched. _"Did she not tell you anything from her past? About the human long before you? About me –you have no idea! I was the human who befriended Asriel Dreemurr. You, Aria, are my reincarnation to be truthful. But…. Your name isn't Aria, is it?"_ Chara's wild laugh made Aria's blood run cold. _"No. Your name is Frisk, am I correct? Frisk the pathetic, merciful, **pacifist**."_ Chara did a rather childish move, balancing on their heels. _"I'm surprised I didn't realize it sooner. How amusing. Your father and mother were not very kind to you, were they? No, I do believe they weren't."_ Chara brushed their bangs aside, their smile widening. _"Was it because you did not accept your body for what it was? Went and changed yourself rather drastically, didn't you. They almost killed you the day you came here, bruised and bloody and when Asriel had found you he almost did the same. Then came your precious mother-figure, the monster queen, Toriel Dreemurr. Though, I suppose her last name isn't Dreemurr anymore. Again, I'm finding all this highly entertaining, Frisk. Mainly because you did not tell even Sans your true name. A little world of lies you built around yourself to protect you from the pain of the truth and the agony of neglect."_ Aria –Frisk- clenched their fists one more, wincing as their fingers pushed against the small crevices in their palms.

"Chara, huh," they said softly in a voice that wavered with fear. "Sounds like you've been burned to a crisp –and it certainly looks like it."

It all happened so fast. Chara was suddenly in the sunlight, their fist connecting with Frisk's face. A sickening crunch sounded out and Frisk crumpled to the edge of the flowers, blood pooling out of their nose and mouth. Frisk HP dropped to 1 out of 20. A repetitive blaring sounded in Frisk's ears, warning them about their health. Tears streaked down their cheeks and they moaned in agony, writhing weakly on the ground. Chara glared down at Frisk, their fist bloody and they cracked their knuckled back into place.

 _" **Nobody** , insults a god,"_ Chara snarled, two dead, red pupils filled with fury, burrowing into Frisk's shuddering form. _"Listen up, **Frisk**. You will have no choice in what is to come. No input of yours will be taken into consideration. Your body will become mine right before we see Toriel. And since you made me slug you in your damned face, we're late upon meeting Asriel –you see?! Your actions are already causing unfixable consequences, and I do not need those on my path to victory and title as god."_ Frisk looked up slowly, Chara's form blurry from the tears. Black edged Frisk's vision and Chara extended a bloody hand.

 _"Now get up. We've got a lot of blood to spill."_


End file.
